icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Bill Flett
Canadian | birth_date = July 21, 1943 | birth_place = Vermilion, ALTA, CAN | death_date = July 13, 1999 (age 55) | death_place = Edmonton, ALTA, CAN | draft = | draft_year = | draft_team = | career_start = 1967 | career_end = 1980 }} William Mayer "Cowboy" Flett (July 21, 1943 in Vermilion, Alberta, – July 13, 1999 in Edmonton, Alberta) was a professional hockey player who played in the National Hockey League for the Los Angeles Kings, Philadelphia Flyers, Atlanta Flames. Toronto Maple Leafs, and Edmonton Oilers. Playing career Flett began his career with the Melville Millionaires of the SJHL. He was drafted by the Toronto Maple Leafs. From 1963 through 1967, he played for various minor league teams. Finally, in 1967, the NHL expanded from six to twelve teams and Flett was drafted by the expansion Los Angeles Kings. In his rookie season, playing on right wing, he scored 26 goals and was named NHL West Division rookie of the year. Flett was nicknamed "Cowboy" because in addition to being a hockey player, he was also a rodeo performer. Flett's rodeo career ended when the Los Angeles King's Kings owner Jack Kent Cooke threatened to fine him $1000 for every rodeo he appeared in. He was well known throughout his career for being one of the few hockey players at the time to sport a large beard, and for being one of the last players to play without a helmet. Flett scored 24 goals in his sophomore season. His goal production declined significantly in his next two seasons. Fed up with his dwindling production, the Kings traded Flett, along with Eddie Joyal and Ross Lonsberry to the Philadelphia Flyers where he had his best season in 1972–73 with 43 goals. Flett was a member of the Flyers 1974 Stanley Cup champion team. After the season ended, he was traded to the Toronto Maple Leafs where he reverted to his indifferent play, and as a result, the Leafs put him on waivers. The Atlanta Flames picked him from waivers, and Flett had one last productive year in the NHL when he scored 23 goals in 1975–76. In 1976–77, the Flames sold him to the Edmonton Oilers of the WHA where he contributed nicely to the Oilers offence. When Edmonton joined the NHL, he found he had little left and retired after 20 games. He scouted for the Oilers after that. In May 1999, Flett entered the hospital due to a gall bladder condition which eventually contributed to liver failure. Flett received a liver transplant; however, his body rejected the transplant. Flett died on July 13, 1999 due to liver failure. Flett is survived by his wife Doreen and three sons, Cody, Dean and Shane. References *''Hockey Stars of 1969'' by Stan Fischler *''The Complete Handbook of Pro Hockey 1976'' by Zander Hollander *Hockey Research website * External links * Category:Atlanta Flames players Category:Edmonton Oilers players Category:Los Angeles Kings players Category:Philadelphia Flyers players Category:Rochester Americans players Category:Stanley Cup champions Category:Toronto Maple Leafs draft picks Category:Toronto Maple Leafs players Category:Victoria Maple Leafs players Category:Melville Millionaires alumni Category:Retired in 1980 Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Springfield Kings players Category:Tulsa Oilers (CHL) players Category:Charlotte Checkers players